


And She Waits

by ThatPeskyBoat



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Brief mentions of mom, F/F, Oh, Rose is dead, and then there's Roxy there too, lalondecest, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyBoat/pseuds/ThatPeskyBoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose dies, but before long she's found herself in a endless white oblivion with no one but herself for company. But maybe it won't be that way for long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Waits

**Author's Note:**

> _And she was there all pink and gold and glittering_   
>  _I threw my arms around her legs_   
>  _Came to weeping_   
>  _Came to weeping_   
>    
>  _Then I heard your voice as clear as day,_   
>  _And you told me I should concentrate,_   
>  _It was all so strange,_   
>  _And so surreal,_   
>  _That a ghost should be so practical._   
>    
>  _Only if for a night_   
>  _And the only solution was to stand and fight,_   
>  _And my body was bruised and_   
>  _I was set alight,_   
>  _But you came over me like some holy rite,_   
>  _And although I was burning,_   
>  _You're the only light_   
>  _Only if for a night_

_Everything was burning, ripping into the girl’s skin and tore at her nerves like merciless thorns. Gold glittered from her chest as she stood there, looking down. She was vaguely aware of screaming and crying that could possibly have been shredded from her throat. The pain was all she knew, all she believed that she could have ever known. The last thing that the girl saw before death took her in his merciful grasp was a flash of navy and pink, the air almost glittering in those last moments as a blurred face swam above her, violently shaking arms holding her as her life left her. Sobbing was the last sound the girl was aware of, with tears that were not her own splashing against her face._

 

 

Rose came to, head spinning. She wasn’t quite sure where she was, or what had happened to her, but there she was, lying on some hard material that was unidentifiable. At least, it was as such when she had her eyes closed and not doing much except lying there. It suddenly occurred to her that the whole time that she had been there and been conscious of that fact, not a single sound had been heard. No rush of wind, no birdsong, no obnoxious shouting from a particular nubby horned troll. Absolute silence - which then was to lead her to her next analysis of the situation. The silence was so heavy, made worse by the fact that she realised that there wasn’t even the sound of a heartbeat pulsing at its regular rhythm that she had become so accustomed to when she had those rare moments of silence beforehand. Her chest wasn’t even moving with the rise and fall of each breath that was meant to be taken in approximately every second. A huge gasp of breath was drawn as Rose sat up in a panic, eyes shooting open as she took in her surroundings. Which was easier said than done, seeing as there wasn’t actually anything for her to take in. The Lalonde became aware of a chill on her cheeks, and she lifted a hand to wipe at them. Her fingers came away slightly damp with tears that had been there. What had happened?

 

There was no time to ponder upon the chain of events that had landed her there, because there was a voice behind her, lively and cheerful with every syllable that passed through the owner’s lips, exuberant as the white around Rose seemed to get ever brighter. It was as if her very surroundings themselves seemed to react to it.

“Mom!” Rose’s head snapped around, just in time to see a flash of Navy before she was encircled by a pair of strong arms and being pulled into an embrace. She suddenly remembered everything, the past events catching up to her and flashing through her mind’s eye at a million miles per hour. She realised why she was crying now. This was exactly the same thing as what happened before she died. More tears welled up from behind her eyes and threatened to spill without her even realising, and she was hugging the person that could have been none other than Roxy herself. Her fingers of her right hand found themselves twisting into Roxy’s sort locks, the ones at the back that always seemed to be mussed up regardless of how many times she attempted to tame them. Rose’s other hand was holding the other tight, digging into the back of Roxy’s godtier shirt, clenching the supple fabric as if her life depended on it. Because these sensations were all that remained of it now.

 

Roxy was the one to pull out of the hug first, grinning widely with tears streaking her own face as she wiped the tears from Rose’s face, both girls still crying and laughing and crying again. One thing that Rose noticed was that Roxy’s eyes were still that astonishing shade of pink that they had been, even when she had known the woman as her mother. But now they were full of life, and joy and so much fun, so unlike how her elder alternate had dead, cold eyes. The decision that she preferred this version of Roxy was practically instantaneous.

“Mom I-“ The words left both of their mouths simultaneously, making the girls chuckle in unison. Instead of continuing on with what they were going to say, they simply hugged again, laughing in each other’s arms on the seemingly non-existent floor of this ethereal plane. It was all so strange yet not strange at all. It simply felt _right_ for them to be there like that. Inhaling the vaguely familiar scent of Roxy, Rose sighed.

“This wasn’t exactly what I had expected to come of our first encounter if I’m perfectly honest.” The sentence was punctuated by a chuckle-sob, as they both drew back to look at each other, properly now.

“Well I can’t say that I exactly thought it’d be like this either! So it’s all cool really.”  The intensity of Roxy’s smile practically blazed across the space between them, and Rose just couldn’t help but smile back.  Both Lalondes examined the other’s face, Rose’s attention falling on Roxy’s perfectly curved painted lips that sat beneath the adorably upturned nose that was bracketed by cheekbones so sharp they could cut diamonds. A light smattering of freckles dusted her mid-face, stretching across the present tan. This was a face that Rose had envied for years, but even more so now that it was framed on a face that was the same age as her. And those eyes were just so exquisite and extraordinary that she couldn’t drag her gaze away once it was focused upon them. But those eyes were focused elsewhere, the place instinctively known by Rose as to be her own lips.

 

There was a flutter in her stomach as she realised that Roxy was staring at her lips, attempting to justify it through means of thinking about how she had taken her time in examining Roxy’s, seeing the contours and curves of them, about how they were exceedingly similar to her own. That train of thinking did nothing to stop her own blank eyes drifting to admire Roxy’s once again. There had been moments in which she had seen Roxy and thought her a ghost of her mother; a copy that could never be like the real thing. Now she realised that she had been wrong, her mother being the duplicate that could never live up to the standards that Roxy put up. Before she knew it, before she could even have a chance to think about, let alone psychoanalyse, every thought and less than motherly/ daughterly feeling that swept through her mind at her action, her lips were placed upon Roxy’s. Even the sensation of simply having their lips touching was enough for Rose, and she realised that Roxy was leaning into the kiss, pressing back against Rose and _reciprocating the gesture_. Her eyes fluttered shut when she noticed that Roxy’s were in a similar state, simply enjoying what had come about from that basic action of just leaning forward those few centimetres and making contact. The smallest of sighs came from the other Lalonde, a hand lifting to cup Rose’s cheek.

 

Suddenly, there was a lack of warmth against her, against her lips and cheeks there was nothing. Slowly, Rose cracked her eyes open, to see that Roxy had vanished. Of course, she wasn’t dead. Roxy had woken up, and Rose was alone in this endless oblivion that looked just that little bit less brighter now. Tears dropped to the ground, and stayed there. Rose sat back, and looked out at the boundless whiteness that surrounded her.  
And she waits.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic up, and, if you couldn't guess, somehow it turned out to be a song fic. Compliments and criticism are always appreciated. Also there is not enough Lalondecest, and I'm making it my personal job to go ahead and add to that collection with this quick one-shot.


End file.
